Welcome to Galaxy Hills, Skylar Grey!
by CaptainCookieRadar
Summary: Galaxy Hills wasn t going to be an ordinary town to newcomer resident Skylar. And with two unique costumed students and one magical one, there shall be quite a wild time. Rating subject to change perhaps, and no pairings for now.
1. The Start of A New Home

Step. Step. Moving was one thing, but to bring boxes in another. Sure, you had your family to help, but still it was a chore. Lucky enough this was the last box.

This was a new place, a whole new town. This was Galaxy Hills, which was now Skylar´s new home. She had come from New York with her aunt, uncle and cousin. Her own parents would have moved, but they were those people who couldn´t leave to find a new job with the careers they had. But they let their last kid go off with her mom´s brother.

Heaving at a large box, Skylar constantly looked behind her to keep her footing up, she couldn´t help but take a whiff of air. It was a new air, a bit fresher air than in New York had. Unknown this place was to her, and it air as well, so the fact there was much cleaner air was somewhat…rewarding.

Skylar´s whiff of fresh air had seized her footing, causing her to fall off the last step of the truck and onto the hard sidewalk. The box, quite heavy for someone of Skylar´s small size to fall on top of, let alone the fact she could barely carry it, collided on top of her chest, sending up the first coughing spell, a violent one.

Panic welled up inside of Skylar quickly as she scrambled to lift the box above her. The air seemed to be disappearing, making the fits more violent. Her family was inside, chatting, waiting for Skylar.

"Someone in danger! Someone in danger!" came a new voice on the scene, that of a very young boy. Then came another voice, making it two. At the moment it sounded like nonsense, the noise coming from their mouths. Skylar watched, everything seeming dizzy so she couldn´t see the kids´ faces. At last she felt the box´s weight if her and in a sprig of adrenaline, reached for her pocket for her inhaler. Once relief was evident, she got up.

There was silence. Skylar looked at the two boys. Two boys in superhero outfits: gloves, masks, and underwear on the outside of their outfits. To Skylar, this didn´t surprise her as much as the silence creeped her out. She saw some of her cousin´s schoolmates dress like this back home.

At last, Skylar mustered up the guts to speak. But in truth, she knew she actually had to since these strangers came to her rescue. "Uh….thank you….?" Her voice squeaked almost.

"Anytime. Anyone who is in need can always see us and know we can help!" The taller gave a grin, one both goofy yet heroic. His costume was purple and green. It then vanished as he and his younger friend eyed Skylar from head to toe. "You must be new here!" he said with obvious delight, another grin on his face. "My name is Fanboy and this here is my buddy Chum Chum! What´s your name?"

Skylar smiled a little. "Yes, my name is Skylar." She beamed at them, a sense of newfound happiness suddenly well inside.

"Can we call you Sky?" The younger one chirped with the same grin as his buddy.

Skylar´s eyes widened, but she shrugged. "I don´t know…I guess you can call me Sky. Some of my old friends called me that so I guess it´s cool."

The two boys just grinned and let out giggles. "Since you are new, would you like to give you a tour of the town?"

Skylar jumped a bit, obviously excited. But then her face went sad, and she said. "I wish, but I can´t. I got to finish unpacking. My room is almost done, because I have school in the morning. I´m sure you do to."

"Yeah! We got to the school around the corner." Fanboy said as he turned Skylar´s head to the buildings. He pointed to a taller building, which was their school. "Galaxy Hills Elementary!"

"Guess that is my school." Skylar said. "Maybe if we are lucky, I will be in your class."

"Okay! We will leave you to finish packing, and hopefully we´ll see you tomorrow!" Fanboy gave his new friend another grin as he zoomed off.

"Bye-bye Sky!" Chum Chum yelled as he followed Fanboy.

Skylar giggled as she lifted up the box. Her first time moving, indeed to meet kids her own age the first day was quite an interesting thing. The kids seem anything but ordinary though, but it was something new.

RING! RING! An alarm blared in the bedroom, ringing and ringing. And it continued to blare, as Skylar snuggled deeper into her bed sheets, murmuring in her sleep. Finally, it had gone on long enough that Skylar slammed her fist at her alarm to silence it.

Skylar, who had forgotten to ask when school actually started, looked at the clock. 8:00? Skylar jumped out of bed in a flourish, to her disdain her family had already left as she flew downstairs with her clothes put on in a very messy manner and her schoolbag loose enough to fall if she´d run.

Breakfast! If she didn´t eat now, she was sure she would pass out in the middle of the day. Good, she thought, a bagel! Quick and a nice breakfast to start the day right! With a quick wedge of cream cheese, Skylar zoomed out the door, bagel wedged loosely in her mouth. At least she knew the school wasn´t too far from her house. Maybe if she was lucky, she wouldn´t be late to school the first day.

Skylar was feeling like she could make it a little too much, because she had no control of her running, and she collided with another kid. She fell backward; the bagel with only a bite removed flying out of her mouth and flopped into the street, now completely inedible.

Skylar shook herself, how sudden it was to be knocked back running to school. This kid was bigger than her, older too. Perhaps a bit bigger than Fanboy. He had somewhat bright red hair, and his face was donned with freckles. He had braces on his teeth; Skylar wondered how they got to be so crooked. He had a striped shirt, skinny jeans, and a cape. On the floor, the boy seemed have a short stick and a book with a face, a very scaring looking face to those who have glanced at it the first time.

Skylar jumped up, shaking aside her sudden daze to see the after effects of her collision. Well, to start, she just lost breakfast to start. Everything else to seem to be intact. But she couldn´t get angry, not now. But in a moment, her mouth just began to start yapping and yapping for her.

The kid with the braces, who everyone in Galaxy Hills knew as Kyle watched in confusion. Despite this girl´s flapping of the mouth, it all sounded like gibberish. She was just running her mouth so fast to be understood.

In a flourish, the girl stormed away in a flourish, then took off running to the school. Kyle picked up his wand and his book, a Necronomicon. Judging by where the girl was going means that she was probably new to the school. He continued to walk to school, knowing school wasn´t going start for a little awhile.

After running into the office, Skylar had her locker number and her classroom number intact. She walked past the nurse´s office as she went down the hallway that leads to the school halls. A mirror was present, and Skylar stuck her tongue at herself. _What a mess…_she thought. Her knees and hands were scuffed from the sidewalk where she fell and her hair was all out of place from running. _Better fix myself up a bit…don´t want to look like I just came out of bed…_

She licked her palms, and rubbed her hair so that it looked more decent. Not like it couldn´t be decent on normal days. Skylar then proceeded out the hall, putting her running back into a somewhat confident walk where she headed to her classroom.

"This must be it…Mr. Mufflin´s class." Skylar said, with an anxious sigh. She peeked in quickly. All the kids seemed to be in the classroom already. Skylar took one deep breath, and stepped in the classroom, where she was greeted with a sleepy looking teacher and a class full of impassive faces. They were staring at her, like as if they were also expecting something.

"Umm...I don´t have a show to put on for you, so you can stop with the staring..." Skylar splurted it out in a voice of both anxiety and a bit of sass.

The kids in the class looked at each other, and then they...they laughed. And it wasn´t the "This girl is hilarious and I think I wanna be friends" laugh, but a "What a loser!" laugh. The teacher, Mr. Mufflin, groaned as he put his hand to his face, rumbling of another screwball. Skylar let out a sigh.

"Welcome to Galaxy Hills, Grey." she mumbled under her breath. "Everything in here isn´t going to be normal, starting with this school..." Skylar suddenly felt she was right when her own teacher began to doze off into slumber, leaving her in the front of the class, much to her disbelief.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. The First Day

"Aw nuts…" Skylar said out loud as she was looking at the class in front of her. The giggles they just had ceased moments before, and now they were watching to see what the new kid was going to do next. _Well if the teacher wasn´t going to introduce me…might as well just save myself from embarrassment and sit down…_Skylar though, looking around to see of they were open seats. She looked twice, and saw four empty seats. Three were side by side, and the last one was at the right, just right by the window.

Despite the idea of a window seat feeling great right now, Skylar snapped herself out of it long enough to know she would probably slip up her day even more if she got distracted by the window. She chose the middle seat between the three that were side by side.

Out in the hall, the class could hear the sound of two voices, very hyper and energetic ones. The class, except Skylar, let out a groan. Listening closer, Skylar found the voices to be familiar. Familiar they were when Fanboy and Chum Chum stormed into the classroom with a bounce to their step. Bouncing their way to the back of the room, their eyes locked on with Skylar, who couldn´t help but smile and wave.

"SKY!" The boys´ outburst roared with glee as they ran to the desks that surrounded Skylar´s.

Skylar let out a sigh. _It´s the boys I met yesterday…what was their names again? Oh yeah, Fanboy and Chum Chum!_ How fortunate: she was in the same class with the heroes who had helped her out. She felt a little safer, knowing she had someone she can talk to.

"Hey, where is Kyle? He isn´t hear yet." Chum Chum asked, looking around the room. Fanboy did the same.

"Who´s Kyle?" Skylar asked.

"Why, Kyle is another one of our best friends!" Fanboy exclaimed. "He was a new kid too."

"What does he look like?"

"Let´s see…he has…red hair, freckles, big teeth with braces and a black cape." He had a piece of paper out and began to doodle everything he was telling Skylar. "He also has this pointy stick and a talking book!" He handed his drawing Skylar.

Skylar looked at the picture, and the doodle didn´t seem to match up with Fanboy´s words. But she remembered bumping into a kid, and from what she remembered of his appearance, Kyle was the one she ran into.

Fanboy and Chum Chum looked around the classroom some more, and finally, Fanboy shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, must have overslept or something. Anyway, how has unpacking going?"

"Finished it. My aunt and uncle had boxes with our names on it, so it didn´t take too long to unpack. So in response of hanging out with you guys after school, guess I can say that is my plan for today.¨" Skylar said, smiling. The boys hooted and hollered with delight.

"Still, Kyle, if he is your friend, he is going to be sitting by the window. I didn´t want to learn I have taken his seat." Skylar said, hearing some footsteps form out in the hall.

"Not to worry, Sky. Mr. Mufflin won´t even notice as I do this. Between the four desks, Fanboy had arranged them so that Skylar would sit on side of the two costumed boys awhile Kyle would sit on the other. And to Skylar´s surprise, their slumbering teacher has not even moved an inch.

Kyle, perhaps not even surprised by the change in desks, had sat down and started reading. The other students began to do things not even RELATED at school.

¨Shouldn´t someone wake our teacher up?" Skylar began to get confused. The two boys stared at her blankly. "This IS school, isn´t it?" she asked, a little surprised at the boys´ reactions. Mr. Mufflin was snoring a little, and then he suddenly he snapped himself awake. And as if it was an ordinary day, he went to begin a new lesson.

Skylar gave a silent laugh, and muttered. "Well….I´m sure my peers to introduce themselves to me. One way or another."

The bells blared and the classroom dashed off into the lunchroom. Fanboy and Chum Chum had grabbed Skylar by the hands and they all went speeding off.

"Wish I had the money to buy something here." Skylar said. "I didn´t get to chance to finish my breakfast, but the sewer get the honor of eating it for me! Although it is pleasant to know I didn´t really have to run, I have no lunch."

"Not to worry! Chum Chum and I can simply share lunch today!" Fanboy said. In minutes, they had their trays of school food. They plopped their trays down, and Skylar had to stop herself from looking away, let alone gag a little.

Skylar´s shoulders dragged down as she forced herself to stare at what was in front of her. Besides the typical school mashed potatoes and jello cups, the main course was the one thing that just stuck out. She let her hand point point at the tray. "What is that….? No, really what is that?" she seemed a little shocked.

"That´s our lunch lady Cram´s special dish she makes for us. It´s called glop, and don´t worry. It is not as bad as it looks." Fanboy kept his grin up to avoid any upset faces.

"Then why do I feel it is killing me on the inside?" Skylar said, her eyes looking ready to burn off.

"Try it. It isn´t as bad as it seems. Really.¨

Fanboy and Chum Chum winked to each other as Skylar stared at the glop. Chum Chum then grabbed Skylar´s nose, which forced Skylar to open her mouth. Fanboy proceeded to give Skylar his tray of glop, and it wasn´t just a bite. It was the entire tray of glop. It was too late for Skylar to cough it up; not only it would be embarrassing to one´s dignity, but it had gone down her throat and she couldn´t afford to choke either. The taste, well to SKylar, it wasn´t a real BAD taste, but she felt her gag reflex practically. begging her to throw it up. She grabbed the carton of milk on the tray and downed it down to get down the glop. As it finally reached the end of her throat, Skylar let down a shiver and she felt her yes bugging out. She coughed a bit, but finally settled down without the use of her inhalor.

"See! It wasn´t so bad!" Chum Chum exclaimed as he and Fanboy gave Skylar a smile. Skylar could grin and squeeze the life of the empty milk carton, trying to avoid creating a scene of anger. She then looked to see Kyle, and he seemed to be reading, all by himself.

"Your friend Kyle there...I always see him reading throughout the day..."

Fanboy shrugged. "Friends we may be, but he always wants to be alone. But nonetheless we are friends."

"Aww...that´s not right." Skylar shook her head, and she proceeded to step on top of the table. "Hey YOU!" she called aloud. "HEY KYLE! HEY! Come over here!"

All the kids looked at Skylar, including Kyle. He watched to see Skylar jump off the table and toward his table, where she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to her table. Fanboy and CHum Chum watched on as Skylar and Kyle began to talk, the unusual shout-out had become a friendly discussion. Not many people had just simply walked up to Kyle like how Skylar had done. Some kids were giving some giggles looking at them talk.

This however, ended as Skylar let out the biggest laugh one ever heard. She was just laughing a belly laugh, coughed roughly for a sec, took a puff and inhaler and cooled down her laughing. Kyle looked a little peeved as Skylar then said, "Are you sure you are a wizard? Sure your...the wand should have given it all away at the start, but for real, you are a wizard?" Kyle nodded, holding aside being peeved with a face of pride. Skylar couldn´t help but giggle. "And I thought it was a fake one too..."

Kyle gasped, getting angry as Skylar began to go back to her table. "Sorry if I have angered you, so if you want to come chat, just come to the table over there." She pointed to where Fanboy and Chum Chum were sitting and then ran back to the table. Skylar then continued talking to the two costumed goofballs, while out of the corner of her eye watching Kyle keeping an angry face while reading. He was conjringf up a flame in his hand, and then caught SKylar´s eye. All Skylar did was give Kyle a thumbs up, which had Kyle give a "I told you so" smile.

For about fifth or sixth time today, the school bell blared all throughout the school. Fanboy and Chum Chum, with Skylar being pulled from behind them, were the first ones out. "So, where are we going?" Skylar asked as the boys were speeding up.

"One of the best places in town! The Frosty Mart!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AUTHOR´s NOTES: **Wow. Finished the second chapter! Whoo! This one...meh. It´s ALRIGHT. Second chapter and laready have the magic of writer´s block been cursed upon me. And don´t worry. Kyle will actually speak some more than in the first two chapters had given here. It won´t probably be so until chapter 4 or 5, depending on how I go along with the story. I don´t want Skylar to get acquainted that fast, and the reason why is that I´m not sure if I will have any pairing in here yet.


	3. Boog, But No Lenny! The Frosty Mart!

"Well Skylar, this here..!" Fanboy was holding Skylar by the hand. He used his other to express the place they were in front of. "This is the greatest place in the whole wild world! The Frosty Mart!"

The boys let Skylar go so she could get a better view. Looking inside and all around, she didn´t see anything that read it was an exciting place. "Uh...so tell me...why is this place the greatest place in the whole wide world?"

Fanboy and Chum Chum grinned, and with their combined power, they grabbed Skylar and hurled her through the doors. She rolled across the flo-or and due to the force of her being hurled like a ball, she was going to collide with the machine in the back. And why is it the fact Skylar was "going to" collide? Because she collided with perhaps, the worst thing to collide with inside the Frosty Mart.

When SKylar recovered, she noticed a shadow above her, and it was to her, incredibly bigger. It was a man, perhaps almost in his late teens to early twenties. Skylar watched as the man looked at her with a mix of menacing and a bit of joy. He was cracking his knuckles. Skylar wanted to mive, but never has she seen someone...so huge. She wanted to move ever so much, but her courage was rapidly fading over the size and she felt as she was pratically glued top to the flor. The only movement that was the possible was to turn her head. Fanboy and Chum Chum were already inside, but this man they must know pretty well, because they were intimidated.

The man, Boog, dcided to grab SKylar, by her hair, and lift her up. And since he was a big man, he could do this with two or three of his chubby fingers. He decided to sway SKylar back and forth like a toy. "Well...well...I got no one, not two, but THREE dweebs that I can BOP!" He held up a fist with much more menace. He shook Skylar around by the hair, spinning her recklessly by her hair that in her a spinning state, she was suprised her lot of hair hadn´t been torn clean off her head.

Boog smirked as he let go and Skylar slammed into the boys. Suprisingly, the three didn´t just crash out the door. No, they were bouncing off the walls. Several times, the kids crashed into the shelves and knocked stuff down. But they continued bouncing off the walls like pinballs. Fanboy, much to Boog´s dismay, had crashed into the Chimp Chomp machine. Boog was so shocked that he freaked out, grabbing the Chimp Chomp machine and running off to get it fixed.

At last, the kids´ short-term pinball ability had finished and they landed in the middle of the room. Fanboy and Chum Chum were the first to get up. "I wasn´t expecting to be bouncing off the room like tha...BUT IT WAS AWESOME!" he cheered as Chum Chum bounced around and laughed. Fanboy turned to Skylar, who had gotten up and was rubbing her head. "You okay, Skylar?"

"Aside being bounced around like a ball and it feeling sore in the head, I will say I´ve had a far worse day than tha..."

"SUPERHERO HAIR RUB!" Fanboy and Chum CHum began to rub SKylar´s head ferciously and soon SKylar hair had magically poofed up all messy and pratically sticking up. The boys were amazed.

"Skylar, do you have magic hair?" Fanboy said in a voice of awe.

"No, Fanboy. It doesn´t." Skylar said, but not in a way she was annoyed. She seemed almost cheery by it. "My hair just sticks up. It´s a natrual thing. But with I can always lick it down." And she did so, runnig her fingers throug hehr hair as the boys walked to the back of the store.

"Well Skylar, this is always the best pick-me-up! This here, holds the greatest beverage known to man!" Fanboy said, using hand gestures to get his word around.

"This holds the Frosty Freezie Freeze!" Chum Chum added.

_Frosty Freezie Freeze. Huh! That´s pretty catchy! Try saying that five times fast..._Skylar thought to herself. "So does this come in any flavors at all?"

"Why yes it does!" Fanboy said. "We have pink for strawberry! And blue for blue raspberry! Take your pick!"

"I just feel bad you guys are buying it for me!" Skylar said looking at both flavors.

"Nah, don´t worry! This IS your first day and as a newcomer, it´s my treat!" Fanboy was grinning.

"Well, that is pretty sweet of you!" Skylar said. _He certainly is like a superhero. Generous and at the same time, a helping hand. And at the same time rather hyper. _She thought. "But I will try to pay you back..."

Fanboy continued to grin as Skylar looked again. Pink or blue. Well, Fanboy said pink was strawberry. Despite it being pink, her favorite color, Skylar despised the red seedy fruit. The other, blue raspberry. It sounded kinda good. "I´ll take blue." Skylar said. And in an instant, Fanboy had all prepared for her.

"Now go ahead and taste it! And tell us what happens!"

Skylar stopped for a moment. "Wait, something is SUPPOSED to happen?"

Fanboy grabbed SKylar by the shoulders. "We can´t spoil EVERYTHING for you! Just drink it."

"OKAY OKAY!" Skylar said. She waited for Fanboy to let go and she took her first sip. And as soon it hit her tastebuds, a sense of something good just began to tingle. It was nice and cold, sweet with a tinge of sour from the blue raspberry. Skylar began to, without realizing it, beginning to down it all with no sign of stopping. _They were right, _Skylar thought. _It really does taste good! _

Once Skylar finished, she was just all relaxed and refreshed. Then, came what was expected. Skylar twitched and then she grabbed her head. In a minute, her whole body went all cold and blue and her hair stolld up so high, as ice encased her. This lasted a mere second as she thawed out and fell over. Despite the slight freezing of the brain (well not literally) and then her body, she had a slight smile.

Fanboy and Chum were cheering away, which was followed by a slight giggle from Fanboy. Skylar got up from the floor, at first unaware. "I should not be surprised...Forsty Freezie Freeze...it was so cold but so...Fanboy? Are you okay?"

Fanboy was doubled over. "Hey, Skylar. Falling down must be your superpower, because you do it a lot!" Fanboy laughed some more, and even Chum CHum got into a fit of giggles.

At first Skylar was confused. Looking back, she DID end up being more off her feet and on the floor. She was just either being in a rush or being thrown around by big people. Skylar chuckled at that. _This town sure ain´t normal! Sure, it is much odder than being home in New York._ Her old home. Where she and her friends would go hang out and talk. It was mellow. But here in Galaxy Hills, it was one surprise after another. She had easily amde two new friends who were so open to invite her into their life, no matter what happen.

It wasn´t long that the three kids were doubled over in laughing...just having a good old time.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**AUTHORS´S NOTES: **Well, this was the chapter which held writer´s block over my head. It was much of a hassle now, having to redo. (Last time I ever use WMM here while writing.) I hope this chapter is good. Next time, Kyle shall return. And with much more interaction with Skylar. Joys! And yes, I know Lenny isn´t here. Perhaps Boog pulled a prank on him!

And yes, SKylar is pretty small. She is a little shorter than Fanboy. And she can be lifted by the hair by someone strong enough.


	4. Rainy Morning Walk

-One Week Later-

The weather man has once again been wrong about the weather. It was SAID to be sunny, but as Skylar looked out the window eating her breakfast, there was nothing but falling glass beads called rain. Not that was a bad thing. A little rain is fine. Normal weather back home, so it wasn´t a problem.

After breakfast, Skylar slipped on her raincoat and grabbed her umbrella and exited her house. By now, she knew when school started. Skylar thought back to the first day and had imagined it to be raining. If it had been that day, she would be all wet and more scraped than ever. Skylar laughed. That would stink beyond all later.

The rain was pretty bad, but still decent. Skylar walked along the path she usually did, straying from one side of the sidewalk to the next. Sure, the town had a little of a dreary feel to it when rained, Skylar had noticed. But the few trees around were covered with raindrops, and combined it looked quite pretty.

"Rain, rain go away...come again another day..." SKylar hummed silently as she walked. She continued hunmming as she stopped at the building with the famous water tower. She would stop and wait for her two new buddies. But Skylar for the past few days noticed Fanboy and Chum Chum were sometimes were the last ones to come in. So Skylar had already begun to just simply walk to school and wait for them there.

Continuing her walk to the school, Skylar noticed a sound, the sound of something sizzling. She took a whiff of the air. Not only was there of course the smell of the rain, but the smell of burning...clothes? Who would be burning clothes? In the weather as cold as rain, it would be much WISER to keep them. Unless there were burning it for fire.

Walking more, she saw one of her classmates. It was Kyle, and he seemed to be avoiding the rain, as he WAS the one sizzling. He ran for cover, realizing his plans were futile in avoiding the rain. Skylar watched him for a moment, using her open hand to avoid laughing out loud. _He seemed to be acting like a complete idiot, that kid...what was his name? _Skylar thought B_ut if he is sizzling like that and in the RAIN, there MUST be some problem._

"Hey...you...! What was your name..? Harry...no...uh...shoot...what was it? Oh yeah! Kyle! HEY KYLE!" SKylar yelled. Skylar waited a moment, but Kyle was under a roof, and he wasn´t going to move anytime soon. Skylar shook her head, holding both a sigh and a chuckle as she approached him.

Skylar watched Kyle tremble as the sizzling finally begun to cease. He looked up, and he seemed rather embarrassed that someone would find him in this predictament.

"Hey..." Skylar said, sounding a little off. She was trying not to make Kyle feel like moe of a fool, but she had held back so many chuckles that she let out one unintentionally in her voice. "You okay out here in the rain? I noticed you were sizzling like that and all and if you..."

"You are not gonna tell anyone are you?" Kyle said suddenly.

"What?"

"I am quite fortunate that you had come now than later..." he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don´t you remember? I am a wizard. I did that little trick to prove to you that I´m a WIZARD." He emphasized "wizard" at the end.

Skylar gave a blank look. "You are a what now?" Kyle´s jaw dropped as Skylar shrugged. "You know if you had hanged with us some more, I would have actually known more..."

"Look! Look! See this wand? It´s a magic wand for wizards like me. The rain is like acid to wizards like me! If you hadn´t come any sooner, this could have been much worse!" He was becoming more impatient.

"You don´t need give me your complete background. I was going to ask if you want to share my umbrella." Skylar said, sounding impatient. "I´m just trying to be nice and you are telling me you are a wizard! Might as well tell me your life story!"

"...Never mind. Alright! We can share it!" Kyle said. Skylar nodded and Kyle held on to the handle. The pace got slower so one would have their head in the rain, and neither of them had said a word to each other.

At last, Skylar had broken the silence. "So you say you are a wizard?"

Kyle looked at her with almost a glare, something in the back of his mind telling him Skylar had forgotten again.

Skylar looked startled. "Relax. I get it. You ARE a wizard. I just wanted to ask some questions about your...wizardfy ways."

"Well...it´s pleasant to know you are intere..."

Skylar put her hand over Kyle´s mouth. "I will throw you back in the rain. I just wanna ask the questions, and you will answer. Sounds good? Awesome."

Kyle waited for Skylar to uncover his mouth. "You are rude...but since you are being nice with the rain, fine."

¨So...you being a wizard. How good are you at your magic and where did you learn how to do that and stuff?"

"Well..." Kyle was pondering to start. He talked normally once he did, his voice becoming more prouder as he continued to talk. "Back in my old home, I went to the Milkweed academy for Wizards. I would have by now, been a power POWERFUL wizard. A force to be reckoned with! Until..." At this point Kyle´s voice began to grow sad. "They expelled me."

"They expelled you? For what? Did you conjure up explosive milk cartons in the cafeteria? Did you make a dragon that tripped the other kids?"

"I turned my teacher into raspberry flan..."

Skylar was silent. "That doesn´t seem so..."

"And I ate him..."

It was Skylar´s turn for her jaw to drop. "You ate him...? Isn´t that something called canniblism?"

"If he was turned to food..."

SKylar put her hand to Kyle´s face. "I get it...I get it...you don´t have to explain."

At last, the two arrived at the school. "Thank you very much..." Kyle said, for the first time Skylar saw a genuine smile out of him.

"I don´t need your thanks...but I would like a hug." Skylar said, smiling. It wasn´t one that showing she was being sweet, but it was a smile with humor.

"I don´t know..."

¨Come on my friend. Give Skylar a squeeze. It´s like a thank you." SKylar extended her arms out. "I hug my friends all the time. I don´t bite.¨

Kyle gave in and gave Skylar a hug. It was a rather weak hug compared to SKylar, who was almost squeezing him. When she let go, she smiled and told him. "Now that wasn´t so hard."

Kyle shrugged and began to walk to class.

"WAIT!"

Kyle turned and he was poked in the stomach by Skylar´s umbrella. She was handing it to him. "I don´t want you to get hurt by the rain, so you can use it for awhile."

Kyle took the umbrella by the handle. "Uh...thanks."

But Skylar had already hurried off to the class.

-**END OF CHAPTER 4-**

**AUTHOR´S NOTES: I had to think this one out a bit, but now it is finished. I hope Kyle doesn´t sound to OOC. He will be a little harder to write as. But I´m trying. **


End file.
